


Mamas

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Cute, Drabble, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Silly Sokka. He should know boys can't clean messes up themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamas

The woman sighed, looking at her daughter. Her little girl's tiny hands were shaking, and she was crying as she called her mother out to her older brother lying on the ground.

"How did this happen, Katara?"

Little Katara sniffled. "He - he got it stuck in his thumb, Mama."

Mama raised an eye. "And the second one?"

Katara half-giggled, choked with tears. "Getting the other one out. Sokka thought he could do it himself."

Mama laughed. "Silly Sokka. He should know boys can't clean messes up themselves." She picked up her tools and got to work. "That's what mamas are for."


End file.
